I Promise
by m.t.dog
Summary: Edmund learns that the White Witch's taint doesn't last forever. Probably should be seen as slash, but could be precieved as brotherly love if you wanted to. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: It wasn't mine before, and it's not mine now.

_A/N: Hey, my third Narnia fic. Not my best writing, but I don't think that it's horrible. Anyways, this takes places during the second movie just after Edmund destroys the Witch in the ice/glass. I wasn't sure on some of the ages or exact words, and I left out Susan and Lucy coming to the rescue as well, but you know, I didn't think anyone would care. This fic could be considered slash, but you could also think of it as simple brotherly love. Thanks for reading, and please review! ^_^_

_Dedicated to C. Adrien Cummings for being so supportive and leaving me wonderful reviews! ^_^ Thanks a lot!_

As Peter watched the ice encasing the White Witch fall to pieces, the shards tinkling onto the hard cave floor, he noticed the figure behind it as well. It was his brother, his arms steady and strong, his face determined, his eyes focused, and as Peter watched, he saw once again the powerful King Edmund that had been his companion for so many years.

As his younger brother turned those eyes towards him though, the faint glistening of tears shining out of their depths, Peter knew that he had done something horrible, something that he would never be able to forgive himself for.

"I know," Edmund's voice was lifeless, distant, and cold, just as it had been when he had returned from the Witch's castle, and Peter felt his blood turn to ice at the sound. "You had it sorted." That said, he turned and walked out, his posture no longer that of a king, but instead, that of a crushed, terrified 13 year old.

For a moment, Peter did nothing, said nothing, heard nothing except the harsh breathing of him and Caspian, his guilt and horror at what he had almost done eating at him every passing second. Eventually though, the Talmarine prince spoke up. "High King Peter. I never had any siblings, nor any close family members, but I do know this." He walked over and placed his arm up on Peter's shoulders, staring straight in the eyes. "I know that when someone loves you as much as I _know _that King Edmund loves you, then you never let them go. _Never."_ The last word, so final yet so right, broke through Peter's guilty haze and quickly he nodded his understanding.

"Yes. Yes, you're right Caspian." Hi decision made, his heart aching to find his little brother, Peter went to run out of the cave, but stopped just a few feet away. "And Caspian…thank you." And with that, Peter was gone, determined not to stop until he found and confronted Edmund.

Luckily for him, it was after just a few minutes of running haphazardly through the maze of tunnels and alcoves, that Peter noticed Edmund in a small cavern. His knees were pulled up to his chest, his face buried between them, and for a moment, he looked so much like his 10 year old self, small, helpless and alone, that Peter had to hold himself back from simply rushing in there and throwing his arms around his baby brother.

As it was however, when he murmured, "hullo Ed," his voice still shook, and his hands ached to wipe away the tears that he could see sliding down his little brother's cheek.

Startled, Edmund look up wildly, his arm automatically reaching for his sword; when he saw that it was just Peter however, he sighed, gave him a weak smile, and returned to his previous position.

"Oh Ed…" Once again, Peter felt his heart break, and slowly, he made his way over to where Edmund was sitting. He knelt in front of him, and gently, ignoring his brother's soft sound of protest, he reached down and drew his chin up so that Edmund's dark eyes were trained right on Peter's face. "Ed…I'm sorry."

"What?" Edmund inhaled sharply, his eyes widening in confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

This time it was Peter's turn to look at Edmund in shock and disbelief. "What do you mean, why am I sorry? I'm sorry because I almost let the queen out again, I'm sorry because I made you see her face again, I'm sorry because I was so weak that I couldn't see what she was doing to me." Edmund, tears still streaming down his cheeks, tried to stop him, but Peter merely shushed him and went on. "No, Ed, I was. I was careless and prideful, and I thought that I could stop her myself….but I was wrong."

Suddenly though, as if his own words had set something of inside of him, Peter leapt up and began pacing around the cavern, Edmund staring up at him from the floor, startled at his older brother's sudden mood change.

"I was wrong Ed, I know, but…it was like I couldn't help it! The minute that I stepped into that circle, I was…drawn to her somehow. It was like I couldn't help myself, as if she had…had…" Peter groaned, clenching his eyes shut as he searched for the right word.

"It was as if she had cast a spell on you, right?" Edmund's voice was quiet, so different from his normal sarcastic drawl, and again, Peter felt an ache in his heart, unable to stand the thought of his beautiful younger brother in so much pain. He reigned in his emotions though, and slowly, he nodded as he walked back over to where Edmund was sitting.

"Yes, that's right."

Edmund gave him a half hearted smirk, and continued. "Don't worry Pete, I know how it is. I know how her gaze can draw you in, how she can hypnotize and capture you with just a look. I know how her words promise the future, make you feel as if you would be invincible with her by your side. I know that her voice sounds warm and welcoming, comforting and reliable all at the same time…I know." By the end of his speech, Edmund's voice had gotten small, his shoulders had slumped, and this time, Peter couldn't help put wrap his arms around him in an embrace.

"Oh Ed…," he whispered against Edmund's dark hair, the wavy strands gently caressing his cheek, "I'm so sorry."

"Peter Penvesie!" Suddenly, Edmund pulled away, his eyes blazing with a manic, slightly hysterical light. "Please stop saying that! You did nothing wrong, at least nothing that you need to apologize to me for!"

"Yes but the Witch-" Peter tried to continue, but Edmund cut him off with a stern look.

"The Witch was an accident Pete. I know what she's like, I know what she's capable of, and I understand. I just…Aslan, Peter, I was just so afraid that she was going to take you away from me!" Just as quickly as Edmund's anger had come, it disappeared, and quickly, he buried his face in Peter's chest, hiding his tears and muffling his words.

"Peter, I could tell that she wanted you. She wanted _you_ to bring her back, not Caspian! She wanted to posses you, to take you and to taint you. She wanted to turn you into…me." His last word was so faint that Peter had to lean forward and hear it, but as the sound reached his ears, Peter growled low in his throat and forced Edmund's chin up so that he could look his little brother in the eyes.

"_Edmund Penvesie._" The words came out low and soft and dangerous, and Edmund couldn't help but shiver against the intensity. "You stop thinking about that right now. I thought you were done blaming yourself for something that you couldn't help! Didn't you just explain to me what the Witch is like, how helpless she makes you? Did you ever think that that applied to you either? Well, Ed, it does, and listen to me closely…no one blames you anymore except for yourself. You were only 10 years old Ed, and you made a mistake, something that you redeemed yourself for time and time again. I know that you think that you're tainted, or somehow worse than I am, but you're not! In fact, you're the very best of us, me and Lu and Su. You're valiant and gentle and _magnificent_…and I love you."

As he finished his speech, his chest heaving and eyes blazing, Peter lunged forward and captured Edmund's lips in a kiss. It wasn't romantic or sweet or gentle, but it was everything that counted; passionate and full of a love so powerful that Edmund's hands shook as they reached up to thread themselves in Peter's soft, blonde hair.

Their embrace lasted for a few moments longer, Edmund's lips soft, pliant and warm beneath his, and then slowly, Peter pulled away, smiling as he saw the heavy blush staining his younger brother's cheeks.

"Peter…" Edmund tried to say more, to respond, to tell Peter that he loved him too, but before he could, his lips were covered by a calloused finger.

"Shh, Ed. It's alright, we'll talk about it later, okay?" His voice was gentle now, and as Peter watched Edmund nod slowly back at him, his lips red, his dark hair tousled, and his cheeks a quiet pink, he knew that he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

The two sat there for a moment more, the silence heavy yet comfortable, and for the first time in a long time, Peter was content. Eventually though, Edmund remembered the outside world and slowly got to his feet, rubbing his eyes to get rid of any traitorous tears, and then held out his hand for Peter.

"Come on Pete, if we don't get back out there soon, Susan's going to think that we murdered each other or something." Edmund's tone was gruff and slightly embarrassed, but still, he looked down at Peter with soft eyes, and, with a responding grin of his own, Peter took the offered hand and sprang lightly to his feet.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Peter said just as he and Edmund began walking to the entrance of the cavern. Before they could step any farther though, Peter grasped his younger brother's shoulders, looked deep into his eyes, and murmured, "Edmund…I will always love you, okay? I promise." He emphasized his last two words with a gentle kiss to Edmund's lips, and then, before Edmund could speak or rid himself of his traitorous blush, Peter turned around and began striding down the tunnel towards the main cavern.

As he walked though, listening to Edmund's soft, embarrassed grumblings, he promised himself that from then on, he would work hard to be the older brother that Edmund thought he was…the older brother that Edmund _deserved._

_A/N: Well, there you have it! My third Narnia fic…I hope you all enjoyed it!! . Please, please, PLEASE review, I live off of your comments! Thanks, and I hope that you enjoyed!_


End file.
